un shinigami un espada a l'ecole
by sailor-juju
Summary: Grimmy et Hime de retour du hueco mundo en mode love doivent aller à l'école, mais certaines personnes n'apprécie pas leur nouvelle relation. Attention c'est pas pour les enfants! GrimmyxHimexIchi Chapitre 4 enfin complet!
1. Un triangle amoureux

_Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personage de cette histoire tous appartiennent à Mr Kubo_

**Un shinigami et un epada, à l'école ne font pas bon ménage.**

Bon alors cette histoire est la suite de ma première Fic Orihime reine du hueco Mundo. (si vous l'avez pas lu c'est pas grave)  
>Grimmy et Hime sont en mode love , et pour Ichi et bien vous verrez bien...<br>Bonne lecture.

chapitre 1 Un triangle amoureux.

L'appartement de Orihime.

-Grimmy, dépêche toi! Tu ne ne vas quand même pas pas rater ton premier jour d'école.  
>-Ouais, ouais, C'est bon j'arrive! (Très motivé le Grimmy) Dis elle est un peu coutre ta jupe quand même, ils vont tous te regarder comme des bêtes là !<br>-Grimmy admirant les jambe de sa bien aimée commençait sentir la chaleur en lui monter.  
>-C'est mon uniforme scolaire lui dit elle en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres. Et puis je suis a toi tu le sais bien. (ils sortent et ferment la porte)<br>-Pfff dans quoi j'me suis embarquer tu me fera faire vraiment n'importe quoi!

**Flash back.**

-Inoue Orihime, grâce à la lettre que tu as envoyée à Urahara Kisuke, nous avons pu défendre Karakura. Pour cela je te remercie.  
>-Je vous en prie Yamamoto-san, le plus important c'est que Aizen ne soit plus parmi nous.<p>

-Orihime-san, j'ai appris qu'ils restais encore des espadas.  
>-Oui Urahara-san tout a fait, mais il ne sont pas dangereux. Ils sont même très sympathique.<br>J'aimerais tout de même les rencontrer.  
>-Oui oui bien sur je vais les appeler, ah et je voulais aussi vous donner ceci, cette clef vous donnera le moyen d'arriver directement au Château de Las Noches,.<br>-Merci bien Orihime-san. Cela sera bien plus pratique q'un gargantua destination le désert...  
>Hime sort sont téléphone de sa poche et appelle son beau château blanc<br>-"Allô, ah Ulqui, c'est moi, dis tu pourrais venir avec les autres s'il te plais, okay merci."

_Une minute après une énorme gargantua s'ouvre et les ex-expadas survivant arrive._

-Alors, Yamamoto-san, Urahara-san je vous présente, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ulquiora Shiffer, Tia Hallibel , et Coyote Starrk. Ah et la petite que vous voyer derrière c'est lilynette. Ils connaissent le monde réel seulement par mes mots et Ulquiora semble très intéressé pas l'école.  
>-Mais c'est très Bien ça ma petite Orihime-san, bon c'est décidé! Grimmjow-san, Ulquiora-san et lillynette-chan direction les cours à partir de lundi. Pour vous, Starrk-san et Hallibel-san, J'ai toujours besoin d'aide au magasin. En plus vous avez votre maison donc tous vas bien. Avec le Gigai que je vous donnerai aucun souci.<p>

-Starrk ont va enfin découvrir, la plage, la piscine les glaces à la fraise! (Lillynette déjà toute excitée du monde réel mais moins pour l'école)  
>-Oui oui c'est sur. <em>Et surtout les boutiques de lingeries, hein Halli<em> (murmures)

-Quand pensez vous Yamamoto-sôtaicho?  
>-Hum... J'acquiesce Urahara, Mais je tiens à ce que Orihime inoue, reste sur terre sous le regard des notre et n'aille pas vivre à las noches de suite!<br>-Ah mais çà je suis tout a faite d'accord avec vous Yamamoto-san en plus Tatsuki-chan doit être morte d'inquiétude a mon sujet.  
>-Alors je reste avec elle! j'irai habiter avec elle et j'irai dans votre foutu école!<p>

**Fin du Flash Back.**

A l'école,

-Yaho Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san, Hisida-kun  
>-Oi inoue...<br>-J'ai une surprise pour vous.  
>-Ah, et c'est quoi? <em>Après le coup que tu m'a fait au Hueco Mundo!<em>  
>-Hé hé hé...<br>-Okay okay Bonjour la classe tous en place, aujourd'hui nous avons deux nouveaux élèves, je sais c'est rare à cette époque, mais je décide pas. Entrez vous deux.  
>-Je vous présente Ulquiora Shiffer et Grimmjow Jaggerjack.<br>-HEIN! C'est quoi ce bazar Inoue?  
>-Okay vous deux prenez place. Tenez derrière Sado-kun, allé y Shiffer. Quand a vous Jaggerjack, avec vos cheveux bleus, vous êtes sûrement un voyou ! Donc je ne vous verrais pas souvent! Prenez place derrière Kurosaki.<br>-Pfff Ont vois que vous connaissez bien les gens m'dam!

A la pause

-Nan mais t'a craquer Inoue! Des espadas en cours maintenant!  
>-C'est pas ce que tu crois Kurosaki-kun, ils n'ont rien a voir avec ce qu'il était avant. Grimmy, est vraiment adorable et c'est devenu quelqu'un de bien, il ne faisait qu'obéir au ordres d'Aizen.<br>-Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé là bas mais tu as changée! Et pas question que je leur fasse confiance!  
>-Kurosaki-kun...Attends.<br>-Rukia qu'est ce que je peu faire?  
>-Laisse lui le temps, j'irais lui parler.<br>-Oui Merci.

_Grimmjow arrive_

-Oi Hime! j'ai la dalle! C'est où que je peu bouffer ici?  
>-Je t'ai fait un bento ce matin.<br>-Euh bah..._comment lui dire que sa bouffe c'est dégueu sans la blesser_ disons que mon gigai n'a pas vraiment les même goûts alimentaire que toi.  
>Ah ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien mis d'extravagant dedans. Je t'ai fait des onigiris aux crevettes.<p>

-Nan mais, tu te rends compte Rukia! c'est le monde à l'envers! Je suis sur, qu'a la moindre occasion il va nous sauter dessus! bah je l'attends celui là!  
>-Euh en fait, il m'a présenté des excuses, Orihime l'a obligé. Et il l'a fait sans rechigner.<br>-DE QUOI!  
>-Ecoute Ichigo, je comprends que ça t'énerve et tout mais elle est heureuse, ne gâche pas tout. Ne laisse pas ta jalousie pourrir votre amitié.<br>-Ja...Ja.. Jalousie! Mais pas du tout c'est juste que je ne comprends pas! Elle n'est pas la même, depuis son retour. Il a du lui faire un truc là bas!  
>(Rukia morte de rire)<p>

-Oui et pas qu'un.  
>-QUOI!<br>-Laisse tomber Ichigo, si même toi tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu ressens dans ton coeur, C'est peine perdu. Allé les cour vont reprendrent.

Dans la réserve

-Grimmy la cloche à sonner il faut y aller...  
>-Tu dis çà mais je sais très bien que tu veux pas que j'arrête!<br>Collée au mur Hime, ne pouvait bouger, un espada bleuté la retenait prisonnière de ses baiser et des ses caresses audacieuses.  
>-Nan, att... Je... Grimmjow... Lui dit elle à l'oreille.<br>-Hime je te veux là maintenant..  
>Vas y, j'en peux plus, ne me fait pas attendre plus!<br>Tout en l'a pénétrant, il lui dit ces mot!  
>-Tu m'appartient, Hime tu est a moi! Je <strong>tuerai<strong> pour toi  
>-Grimmy, je suis a toi...<br>Elle voulu crier de plaisir, mais il l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

-Hé bien Inoue-san qu'avez vous a dire pour votre défense?  
>-Je suis désolé sensei, je montrai à Grimmjow-kun, l'école, et je n'ai pas entendu la cloche...je suis désolé.<br>-Bon ça ira pour cette fois. Allez vous asseoir.

Plus tard

-C'est quoi cette excuse bidon que t'a sortie à la prof.  
>-Tatsuki, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dise? Désolé je suis en retard car mon copain m'a prise contre le mur? Dans la réserve qui plus est!<br>-Oui c'est sur...En parlant du loup, Il est où ton amoureux transi?  
>-Chez Urahara-san, il bosse pour lui de temps en temps, enfin je pense surtout qu'il se fait malmener par Yoruichi-san.<br>-Bon je te laisse, j'ai karaté, c'est bientôt la finale et j'ai une revanche à prendre! Oi Ichigo tu peux ramener Orihime s'il te plaît?  
>-Bah, quoi il est pas là le grand bleu?<br>-Nan il est a son boulot.  
>-Ramène là chez elle et c'est tout! Sinon t'aura a faire a mes poing!<br>-Okay, okay... Bon on t'es prête inoue?  
>-Euh tu sais kurosaki-kun tu n'est pas obliger... Tu n'a qu'a dire à Tatsuki que tu m'a raccompagné, je ne veux pas te déranger.<br>-C'est bon t'inquiète...  
>-Bon bien allons y.<p>

_Silence tout le long du chemin..._

-Bien merci Kurosaki-kun à demain.  
>-A demain Inoue.<p>

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe, il ne m'a pas parlé tout le long du chemin, je ne comprends pas, et pourquoi çà me gène autant...

Chez les Kurosaki

-IIICHIIIGOOOOO!  
>-Bam! J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi crétin de père je monte dans ma chambre.<br>-Ichi-ni tu ne manges pas?  
>-Désolé Yuzu, mais j'ai vraiment pas faim.<p>

-Je comprends pas j'arrive même pas à lui parler maintenant! En plus savoir que ce mec la touche me donne envie de vomir! Mais Qu'est ce quelle fout avec lui?  
><em><strong>-A ton avis!<strong>_  
>-Tait toi j'veux pas t'entendre!<br>_**-Que ce passe t il mon roi, tu devrai déjà être entrain de lui casser la tête pour avoir pris ce qui nous appartient!**_  
>-De quoi tu parles?<br>_**-Vraiment... Tss tss tss tu veux que je prennent les commendes? Ce que tu vois je le vois aussi. Sa peau couleur crème, ses lèvres sensuelles, ses jambes fines sa poitrine que ne demande qu'a être dévorée.**_  
>-Ca suffit je ne veut plus t'entendre!<br>Ichigo, n'avait jamais pensé a Inoue de cette façon, après tout elle n'était qu'une amie, mais entendre son Hollow lui dire toute ses choses, le faisait douter.  
>-Alors j'aurais des sentiment pour elle...<br>_**-Ding, Ding Ding! Le roi a compris! Reprends là! Reprends là REPRENDS LÀ!**_

-Yuzu je sort j'ai une course a faire!  
>-Mais Ichi-ni...Il pleut dehors.<br>Ichigo déjà loin n'avait pas entendu le reste.

Chez Inoue.

-Okay ...  
>-Devoir. Check!<br>-Ménage. Check!  
>-J'avais quoi encore a faire...?<p>

_On frappe a la porte..._

-Oui, Oh Kurosaki-kun qu'est ce que tu fais là? Et t'es tout trempé en plus. Mon dieu... Bon rentre sinon tu vas attraper la mort comme ça. je t'apporte une serviette et des vêtements chaud tiens la salle de bain est là.  
>-Ichigo dans la salle de bain pensant. Okay je doit lui demander...<br>-C'est bon? Tiens je t'es fait un thé bien chaud.  
>-Merci Inoue, Je suis ici car je voulais te demander quelque chose.<br>-Oui je t'écoute.  
>-Avant que tu partes au Hueco Mundo tu est venu me voir pour me soigner n'est ce pas?<br>-Hum... En effet. _le sujet que je voulais éviter_  
>-Alors pourquoi ne nous a tu pas prévenu?<br>-Je ne pouvais pas, je portais un bracelet qui me rendait invisible aux yeux de tous je pouvais traverser les mur, genre Casper. Mais j'avais le droit de dire au revoir à une seule personne.  
>-Et tu m'a choisi...Pourquoi?<br>-Et bien... c'est assez compliquer en plus c'est du passer, oublions çà tu veux.  
>-NON! je veux savoir.<br>-J'était venu te voir, et toi seul pour te dire mes sentiments...  
>-Tes sentiments?<br>-Oui, je veux dire, je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, et je suis parti.  
>-Tu m'a dis que tu m'aimais...<br>-Oui, je kurosaki-kun" je t'aime" enfin je t'ai aimée mais ouphf...

D'un coup Ichigo l'embrassa, comme pour la faire taire. Il ne voulais pas entendre la fin de sa phrase.  
>Quand Hime sentit la langue d'Ichigo rentrer dans sa bouche et caresser la sienne, elle n'arrivait pas à se débattre. Elle sentait toutes ses anciennes émotions remonter à la surface.<br>Tout deux s'embrassait, il lui passa sa langue contre son coup embrassa sa mâchoire elle était sa drogue et il en voulait plus. Il voulait découvrir chaque centimètre de son corps.  
>Elle ne pensait qu'a lui, sentait chaque baiser qu'il lui donnait, Ichigo... lui murmura t elle à l'oreille, sa main caressant son dos, son autre main dans ses cheveux roux, elle était enivrée de ses baiser.<br>Il passa sa main sous son top caressant sa poitrine, pour enfin avec sa langue la déguster. Il sentait son pantalon le serrer, jusqu'à ressentir une douleur.  
>Se léchant les lèvres pour l'embrasser encore, elle lui murmura a l'oreille "il faut que tu partes maintenant"<br>-Hime... lui dit il mais je t'ai...  
>Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour ne pas entendre le reste.<br>-Ichigo, Il faut que tu comprennes je suis avec Grimmjow je lui appartiens. Va t'en s'il te plaît.

Il partit rentra chez lui mais n'avait que chose en tête la récupérer, la reprendre. **Car elle était à lui**.

Fin du chapitre 1

Bon je sais pas ce que vous en penser, Comme je débute dans les fics j'ai besoin d'avis mais comme je suis insomniac la suite ne devrait pas tarder.


	2. Tu es à moi

Tout les personnage dans cette fic appartienne a Mr Kubo.

Chapitre 2 Tu es a moi.

Le lendemain matin chez Orihime.

-Grimmy, tu te réveilles je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner  
>-Groarrr...Nan, laisse moi dormir encore s'il te plaît , tu m'a épuiser hier, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme çà mais j'aime.<br>_Hime rougissante._  
>-C'est juste que j'avais envie de toi. <em>Je ne vais pas lui dire que c'était juste pour oublier Ichigo!<em>  
>-T'inquiète ma princesse je te retrouve là-bas.<p>

En cours

-Yaho, Kurosaki-kun!  
>-Oi Ori..Inoue! <em>Il faut que je lui parle, Il faut qu'elle sache!<em>  
>-Inoue je voulais te demander...<br>-Orihime, magne toi Occhi sensei arrive!  
>-Oui oui, j'arrive Tatsuki-chan.<br>Bon tous en place on se dépêche, alors tout le monde est là... Ah Jaggerjack absent!  
><em>Ah le grand bleu n'est pas là... C'est ma chance je vais pouvoir lui parler! <em>  
>Pendant tout le cours Ichigo n'a pas pu lever les yeux d'Orihime la regardant avec désir et appétit en se remémorant ce qui c'était passer la nuit dernière.<br>Il l'a voulait pour lui, mais elle n'était pas seule et ça il le savait.

Sur le toit

-Alors Ulqui comment ce passe les cours?  
>-Pas mal.<br>-Tu as des matières que tu préfères?  
>-Je ne suis pas encore décidé.<br>_Hum toujours aussi peu causant ..._  
>-Et toi, Inoue-san depuis ton retour les cours se passent bien? Sinon je peu t'aider tu sais.<br>-Merci Ishida-kun, mais ça va, en plus les profs ne savent pas que je n'était pas là car Rukia leur à effacé la mémoire. J'ai du travailler plus mais c'est bon. A ce propos Merci encore Rukia.  
>-Oh je t'en pris, mais dit moi pourquoi il est pas là Grimmjow?<br>-Euuuh et bien...  
>-Il est a son boulot? Demande Tatsuki.<br>-Non euh... Les filles je peux vous en parler plus tard.  
>-Je crois avoir deviner, ton visage est aussi rouge que les cheveux de Renji.<br>-Oi, Hime Jt'e cherchait. Grimmjow embrassa tendrement sa princesse devant tout le monde.  
>Ichigo, sentait qu'il allait craquer de rage, le fait de savoir cette <strong>chose<strong> sur elle!

-Alors Grimmjow, c'est à cet heure ci que tu arrives? Lui dit Rukia en pouffant de rire.  
>-Besoin de sommeil! Fallait que je récupère.<br>-Ah oui raconte! Lui dit Tatsuki très intéressée.  
>Bah tu sais le boulot, et puis j'ai vu Starrk on à bu un verre et fini la bouteille quoi! Je suis rentré Il devait être minuit.<br>Orihime, poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde sache la vérité sur la veille, et surtout pas Ichigo.  
>-Dites vendredi soir on pourrai faire la fête non? Déclara t elle.<br>Tous acquiesce surtout qu'il ont entendu parlé des soirées lancées par Orihime, mais aucun sauf Grimmy ne les connaissaient.  
>-La fête! Champagne et petits fours, ou saké et crackers?<br>-Renji!  
>Tous étonnés de le voir.<br>-Bah tu m'avait pas dit que tu venait? C'est Ni-sama qui t'envoie?  
>-On m'a envoyer ici en observation, pour voir si tout est okay avec les espadas.<br>-Alors c'est toi le shinigami, qui nous surveille?  
>-Oui et non Inoue, je suis pas seul Rangiku et Histugaya Taichô sont là aussi. Je suis juste passé vous faire un coucou mais on m'attends. Je fille a plus.<br>-C'est bien beau de discuter comme çà mais les cours vont reprendrent. Dis Ishida tout en remontant ses lunettes  
>Tous se dirigent vers la salle de classe, mais avant de descendre du toit grimmjow attrape Orihime pour l'embrasser comme jamais.<p>

A la fin des cours Grimmjow déjà partit chez Urahara, Ichigo prends son courage à deux main et vas vers Orihime.  
>-Inoue, tu veux que je te raccompagne?<br>-Non je te remercie "Ichigo" mais je viens de recevoir un texto de Rangiku pour une soirée filles. Demain peut être.  
><em>Ichigo elle m'a appelé Ichigo! Et demain "peut être" mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?<em>

Chez Orihime

-Orihime-chan...Raconte nous! je veux tout savoir entre toi et ce bel espada que j'ai aperçu chez Urahara.  
>-Bien il peut paraître rustre parfois mais il est très protecteur, et avec lui je me sens bien, plus forte.<br>-Okay okay, mais les détails tu sais...  
>-Je te dirais tout Tatsuki si tu me dis ce qui se passe entre toi et Ishida. Et au fait Rukia, toi et Renji?<br>-Moi et Renji?... Bon ne le répétez pas mon frère n'est pas encore au courant alors ont ne peut pas se déclarer ensemble officiellement.  
>-Oui c'est pour ça que tu va en douce la nuit chez Urahara pour le voir!<br>-Tu es plutôt ma placer pour me dire çà, je te signal que Renji vous a vu toi et Ishida quitter un Love hôtel.  
>-Elle se mettent toute à rire.<br>-Allez allez on se calme les filles, alors Orihime-chan, raconte tout à ta grande soeur, en plus j'ai entendu dire que ce matin le Grimmy était fatigué? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?  
>-D'accord et bien hier quand il est rentré je lui est un peu sautée dessus comme une sauvage et on a mis ça plusieurs fois... Cinq fois...<br>-CINQ FOIS! Rangiku en criant  
>-Pas étonnant qu'il dorme toute la matinée le pauvre gars! t'a voulu le tuer ton homme ou quoi? Rukia riant au larmes<br>-Mais non, c'est juste que..._Je peu pas leur dire pour Ichigo_  
>-Il est arriver quand je dormais et j'étais en trais de faire un certain rêve disons.<br>-Eh bien ma fille si toi t'es pas casser en deux après tout çà!  
>-Pour dire vrai Tastuki-chan, j'ai du utilisé mes pouvoir ce matin car j'avais quelque marques...<br>-Utilisé ton Shunshun Rikka pour te soigner a cause de trop de sexe! C'est la meilleur! Rangiku pleurant de rire.  
>-Au fait Rangiku j'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet à soul society. C'est Renji qui m'en a parlée.<br>-Ah... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Rukia...  
>-Je te parles de toi et de Hisagi-san.<br>-Moi et Shuuei... Bon bah on est pas si discret que je croyait en fin de compte. Dit elle en riant  
>-Quand quelqu'un frappe a la porte.<br>-Oui, Ah Halli il ne manquait plus que toi. Les filles je vois présente Tia Halibelle elle aussi est une ancienne espada. Halli je te présente Rangiku, Rukia et Tatsuki.  
>-Elle passent toute la nuit chez Orihime à discuter entre filles, manger des pizzas (acheter à l'avance par Rukia) et a boire du saké.<p>

Quand Grimmjow rentra le lendemain matin chez sa princesse,il vit un chantier de bouteilles et de boites de pizzas et des filles empilée les une sur les autres. Il ne s'avait pas si il devait être excité ou énervé par cette scène.

Plus tard à l'école

-Eh bien mesdemoiselles je ne vous félicite pas! Deux heures de retards. Hors de ma classe jusqu'à la prochaine période s'il vous plaît.  
>-Oui sensei... toutes ensembles<p>

-Alors pourquoi vous étiez en retard? vous êtes tombé sur un Hollow?  
>-Non c'est pas çà.<br>-Comment ça Rukia, plusieurs ou un menos?I(ichigo sur les nerf) Dis moi!  
>-Pire... Ont est tombé sur du saké!<br>-Les filles éclates de rires.  
>-N'empêche que ton mec Hime, Il nous a peut-être réveillées mais lui il est allé se coucher. Tatsuki en riant.<br>-Et moi je m'inquiète comme un dingue alors que vous... vous... arr..!  
>-Allé, allé c'est bon ont le refera plus. On te le promet Ichigo. Lui dit Tatsuki en clignant de l'oeuil.<br>Tous finissent leur repas sur le toit jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

En direction de la classe Orihime parlait avec Tatsuki mais rate une marche et se retrouve par terre.  
>-Orihime, Hime! Tu vas bien!<br>Oui ça va Tatsuki, ne crie pas. Elle se relève essaie de marcher mais une douleur se fait ressentir dans sa cheville.  
>-Aoutch! Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville.<br>Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
>-C'est bon Tatsuki Je vais la porter, la bas elle pourra se soigner.<br>Okay merci Ichigo je vais prévenir la prof.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras en direction de l'infirmerie.  
><em>Orihime toute rouge<em>  
>-Je... Je te remercie Ichigo. Mais tu n'es pas obliger tu sais, je veux dire je peux marcher toute seule.<br>Ichigo en la portant sentait son parfum, il ne voulait pas la lâcher.  
>Orihime, sentait ses bras fort la porter et posa sa tête sur son torse, elle avait l'impression d'être une mariée dans les bras de son époux.<br>-On est arrivé luit dit il. Mais la salle était vide ils était seul.  
>Il l'a déposa sur le lit, la regarda droit dans ses yeux gris et ne pus s'empêcher de l'embrasser.<br>-Ichigo... Je...  
>Mais à cause de la langue de Ichigo qui caressait la sienne elle ne pouvait dire mot.<br>-Pardon Hime, je vais te faire un bandage avant je me suis laisser aller et ta cheville doit te faire mal.  
>Avec délicatesse il lui passa de la crème et lui banda sa cheville.<br>-Merci Ichigo, je... Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur elle.

La main de orihime agrippa la chemise de Ichigo pour le faire tomber sur elle. Elle lui mordit gentiment sa lèvre inférieur lui déposa un baiser sur le coup lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, et l'embrassa encore.  
>Elle le renversa et le mit sur lui. Elle décida de lui enlever sa chemise pour découvrir son torse musclé. Avec sa langue douce et dur et lécha le torse de ichigo. Il pouvait sentir ses mains partout sur son corps.<br>-Ichigo... Lui murmura t elle a l'oreille tout en déposant des baiser sur chaque parcelles de son visage.  
>-Tu sais que tu as bon goût. lui dit elle un goût de fraise...<br>-Si tu aimes...Tout poussant un soupir de plaisir.  
>Ichigo,ouvrit le chemisier de Orihime, en léchant le de son ventre, il pouvait la sentir frissonner de plaisir. Une fois son chemisier a terre il décida de faire de même avec son soutien gorge. Avec sa langue il caressait sa poitrine et de sa main la massait. Il descendu plus bas en terre inconnu, (ne savant pas trop quoi faire) lui fit tomber sa culotte et caressa sa féminité.<br>-Ichigo...  
>Elle sentait son membre en érection contre sa cuisse et ça lui plaisait. Avec sa jambe elle massait l'entrejambe d'Ichigo qui sentait de plus en plus la chaleur en lui monter.<br>-Hime je vais...  
>-Pas maintenant attends moi, lui dit a l'oreille.<br>Il déboutonna son pantalon, fit descendre son boxer découvrant la partie la plus précieuse de sa masculinité.  
>Vas y... lui dit elle<br>Il ne se fit pas prier il la pénétra, doucement se fit plus rapide par la suite. C'était la première fois pour lui et il savait qu'elle avait déjà connue ce plaisir. Il continua a l'embrasser tout en la prenant, il se leva se mis sur ses genoux l'attrapa par le taille pour goûter sa poitrine.  
>Orihime pouvait sentir en elle, sentait ses caresses ses baiser. Elle se cambrait pour attraper les draps pour se maintenir de chaque coup de rein qu'il lui donnait.<br>-Ichigo...  
>-Hime je vais Aaahhh<br>-Elle le sentit jouir en elle, la chaleur de son la fit tomber de plaisir.  
>-Hime je t'aime...<p>

Les corps des deux amants en sueur reposant sur le lit se regardèrent l'un et l'autre.

-Ichigo je...  
>-Tu es si belle ma Hime, je te veux que pour moi <strong>seul<strong>.  
>-Ichigo... Il y a Grimmjow... Mon dieu... Elle était en larmes.<br>-Mais Hime tu m'aimes?  
>-Oui...Mais je l'aime aussi, alors je ne sais pas...Il faut que je parte!<br>-Non att s'il te plaît,  
>Hime et Ichigo en train de se rhabiller.<br>-Ne me demande pas de choisir, c'est trop dur. Laisses moi le temps s'il te plaît.  
>Puis elle partit en courant oubliant la douleur de sa cheville.<p>

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, elle s'aperçut que tout était propre Grimmjow avait tout nettoyé. Les larmes lui montait, elle ferma la porte vit qu'il n'était pas là et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se savonna fortement pour qu'aucune odeurs d'Ichigo reste sur elle, elle voulait se sentir neuve. Elle se changea mis son uniforme et ses sous vêtements à la machine car ils sentait encore le parfum de Ichigo.  
>Devant son thé, la télévision allumée elle était en larmes.<p>

-Orihime tu est là? Réponds

-Hime

-Hime je sais que tu es là j'ouvre la porte a coup de pied si tu n'ouvre pas tout de suite!  
>-Je t'ouvre Tatsuki-chan!<br>Tatsuki entra dans l'appartement puis le referma derière elle.  
>-Alors dis moi ce qui ce passe, pour que tu soit partit comme çà, tiens je t'ai rapporté tes affaires.<br>-Tatsuki-chan merci mais si je suis partit c'est a cause de ma douleur j'ai décider d'aller voir un médecin car il n'y avait personne à l'école...  
>-Hime...Je vais m'énerver!<br>Tatstuki assise a cote de Orihime attendais.  
>-Tatsuki-chan je crois que je suis une mauvaise fille...<br>Et elle se mit a pleurer.

Fin du chapitre 2

Suspens, Suspens... Mais que va t il se passer ensuite? Une Hime sous prozac?  
>Bah la suite dans le prochain chapitre.<p> 


	3. un vendredi soir animé

Tous les personnages dans cette fic ne m'appartienne pas.

Chapitre 3 Un vendredi soir animé

-Hime toi une mauvaise fille? Je ne peux pas le croire tu est la plus douce des filles que je connaisse.  
>-Tatsuki-chan avant il faut que je te dise quelque chose...<br>-Je devais rentrer en cour plus tôt que prévu c'était convenue avec Urahara-san, mais les choses ne sont pas passés comme prévu.  
>-Mais tu viens juste de reprendre le cour!<br>-Oui, mais j'avais des cours à rattraper et surtout montrer aux espadas comment se tenir dans le monde réel...Pas toujours évident. Surtout quand à la dernière minute une dernière espada arrive. Mais elle et inoffensive.  
>-Qui çà?<br>-Kurosaki-kun là connais, mais il ne sait pas quelle est là je ne lui est pas encore dit. Elle se prénomme Nel et elle enfin Nelliel sous sa forme d'adulte.  
>-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas ressenti ou si peu?<br>Car avec Grimmjow et Ulqui qui apprenais le travail le soir ont retournait au hueco mondo, pour nous débarrasser des arrancars pro-Aizen. Je ne sais pas si ont les a eut tous mais ils sont une grande menace pour soul sociaty.  
>-Et n'ont qu'une envie c'est de nous tuer, nous les rebelles.<br>-Et toi la "reine" celle qui a aider Aizen dans sa chute...Mais Hime tu n'est pas seule! Ichigo est là pour toi.  
>-Tatsuki, je ne t'es pas tout dis... Avant de reprendre les cours tout allait pour le mieux avec Grimmy. Mais depuis que j'ai revu Ichi...Kurosaki-kun.<br>-Oui bon je sais que tu l'appelle Ichigo, et que lui t'appelle Orihime! Je suis quand même votre meilleur amie à vous deux!  
>-Enfin depuis mon retour a l'école tout mes anciens sentiments, sont revenus à là surface... Et nous avons... Enfin tu sais...Je suis désolé Tatsuki-chan (en pleurant) je ne sais plus comment faire. Il faut que je parte d'ici loin!<br>-Tatsuki respira un bon coup...  
>-Ecoute Hime... les sentiment parfois ça ne se contrôle pas. (en serrant Hime dans ses bras) mais il faudra que tu admette la vérité a l'un ou a l'autre et une personne dans l'histoire sera forcément blessés.<br>-Ou est Grimmjow en ce moment.  
>-Il est a son boulot, mais je l'est prévenu pour le test de vendredi.<br>-Okay. Reste chez toi. Jusqu'à vendredi en plus tu a des préparatifs a faire pour ta fête, et soigne ta cheville. Car là elle vire au bleu!  
>-Oui... je te vois vendredi en cour...<br>-Courage Hime, et quelque soit le choix que tu fasses, je te soutiendrais.

Chez Ichigo

_**-Alors mon roi... l'affaire est dans le sac! Tu bute le grand bleu et elle est rien que pour nous!**_  
>-Arrrh toi la ferme!<br>_**-Quand je repense à ce corps... Y'a pas a dire il l'a quand même bien éduquée, le sexta!**_  
>-Tais toi je veux pas t'entendre!<p>

-ICHIGO!  
>-Tatsuki? Jamais tu frappe avant d'enter? Et Qu'est-ce que tu fout là?<br>Tatsuki lui envoya un droite bien placer dans la mâchoire!  
>-Karin m'a laisser entrer! Tu peu me dire a quoi tu joue avec Hime? Elle était heureuse, contente de sa nouvelle vie, et toi qui ne là jamais remarquer sauf en tant qu'amie, tu débarque pour briser leur relation!<br>-Ichigo se massant la mâchoire...C'est pas ce que tu crois! Je l'aime!  
>-Tu quoi?...<br>-Oui j'avais des sentiments pour elle, mais je ne m'en était pas rendu compte que ses sentiments était de l'amour. Il faut que je lui parle, j'ai besoin de ...  
>-NON! En le coupant dans sa phrase Ecoute elle sera de retour vendredi pour le test, et ensuite on fera tous la fête ensemble l'air de rien!<br>La fête je ne sais pas... Je pense pas si j'irai.  
>-Si tu va y aller, Et tu fera bonne figure pour ne pas la blesser. COMPRIS!<br>-Okay Okay...  
>-Tatsuki peut faire très très peur même notre shinigami remplaçant...<p>

Le vendredi en classe.

Tous les élèves concentrés sur leur test d'anglais, quand la fin des cour se fait entendre.

-Ah bah c'était pas si difficile que ça en fin de compte.  
>-Ulqui je tiens a te dire que tous ne bosse pas comme des acharnés comme toi. Enfin sauf Ishida-kun peut-être.<br>-Je te remercie Inoue-san...

-Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois organiser la salle pour ce soir. Ah je vous préviens là bas il y à un onsen, et des chutes pour se baigner. Donc prenez un maillot!  
>Je m'occupe des boissons avec Grimmy, et je veux m'occuper de la nour...<br>-Nan nan nan...je suis sure que tes amis se feront un plaisir de cuisiner, ils ne vont pas te laisser faire tout le travail. Hein! Grimmjow regarda la petite bande avec un air complice.  
>-Oui, oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour la nourriture Hime Uryu va m'aider, on va tous mettre la main a la patte!<br>-Okay super merci alors a ce soir, chez moi seize heure. Puis Orihime et Grimmjow s'en allèrent main dans la main sous les yeux énervés de Ichigo.

-Pfff on la échappés belle là j'adore Hime mais sa nourriture peut nous tuer!

Chez Orihime

-Pfffiou je crois que l'on a tous.  
>-Mais Hime t'a pris que des soft?<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas Rangiku arrive avec d'autre type de boisson...Au fait tu as prévenu Urahara-san?  
>-Oui c'est pour çà que j'ai fait des double shifts c'est temps ci.<br>-Mon Grimmy t'es un amour. Puis elle lui déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres.  
>-Je vais déposer toutes ses bouteilles au château et je reviens.<br>-Je viens avec toi je vais passer un coup de balais en même temps.  
>-Tout deux disparurent à travers le gargantua.<p>

-Seize heure moins le quart.  
>-Hime entends frapper à sa porte.<br>-Rangiku, Isagi-san enter vous êtes les premiers.  
>-Ton chéri n'est pas là?<br>-Non il est au château en train de finir les préparatifs avec Starrk.  
>-Ah oui Starrk c'est le copain de Halli.<br>-Hum Hum Mais dis moi un cageot de saké c'est peut être beaucoup non?  
>-Bah avec les hommes c'est jamais assez!<p>

Seize heure les reste de la troupe arrive.  
>Tatsuki et Uryu. Les bras plein de nourriture<br>Rukia et Renji  
>Ichigo.<br>Chad et Chizuru.  
>Ulquiora<br>Orihime au départ était étonnée de voir Chizuru avec Chad mais il avait su la calmée et allaient très bien ensemble tous les deux.

Okay tout le monde est là? Déclara Rangiku. alors c'est parti! Vas y Hime.

Avec sa clef elle ouvrit un énorme gargantua donnant accès direct dans la grande salle du château de las noches, sous le regard ébahi de Ichigo.  
>La nourriture au frais, chacun sa chambre attribuer direction les chutes d'eaux.<p>

La bande n'en revenais pas leur yeux c'était comme une île interdite. Des mélanges de fleurs exotique et de l'eau couleur turquoise qui les attendait. Jamais il n'avait vu de spectacle aussi beau.  
>Sauf que pour Ichigo la seul merveille à ses yeux était en petit bikini blanc qui ne recouvrai que de peu sa peau laiteuse accompagnée d'un homme au cheveux bleus.<br>Tous nagèrent, jouaient au ballon faisait des concours les plus ridicules les un que les autres même Ulqui était a fond, pour sur aucun d'eux ne se sentait dans l'ancien château d'Aizen.  
>Quand une blonde élancée suivi d'une jeune femme au cheveux vert les rejoigna.<p>

-Halli Tu as fini le travail? Demanda Orihime.  
>-Oui et je suis allé cherchée la miss.<br>La jeune femme aux cheveux vert regarda tous le monde leur fit un signe de tête puis sauta au coup de Ichigo.  
>-Ichiiigooo!<br>-Heeiin quoi? Nel?  
>-Oui je voulais te faire une surprise, Hime-chan m'a promis de ne rien dire.<br>-Rangiku siffla! Hey Ichigo! t'a vu ça ont t'a trouvé une petite mignonne là!  
>-Comment ça une surprise?<br>-Je suis dans le monde réel maintenant, Peshe et Dondonchaka sont avec moi et j'ai même un travail.  
>-Ils sont venu avec toi tout les deux?<br>-Non ils sont au bar en train de travailler. Je suis venu toute seule.  
>-Quand Orihime vit Nel autour du coup de Ichigo elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal a l'aise.<p>

-Hime-chan...  
>-Rangiku ah tu m'a fait peur j'était dans mes pensée.<br>-Avec les filles on a décidée d'aller au sources chaude, tu viens? Les hommes ont décider de faire une course encore.  
>-Okay je vous suis.<p>

Les filles dans les source chaudes.

-Quand même Hime y'a pas a dire tu la vraiment changer le château.  
>-Merci Nel, mais je n'ai pas fait tout ça toute seule. C'est Grimmy qui en a fait le plus. Quand à l'île elle existait déjà nous les avons découverte les sources après.<br>-Dis moi le bassin des garçons il est comme nous?  
>-Ah oui en fait je ne t'es pas expliquer Tatsuki... Comment dire...c'est un bassin couper en deux par les rocher que tu vois là.<br>-Ah mais alors c'est mixte? Je vais pouvoir rejoindre Shuuei.  
>RANGIKU!<br>-Tatsuki ne t'énerve pas. A l'origine c'est un bain mixte, mais comme il n'y a pas que des couple et que nous ne sommes pas seul j'ai demander a Grimmy de mettre ce gros rocher. Comme ça les mecs ne peuvent rien voir.  
>-Ont à fait le test avec Grimmy.<p>

D'un coup des voix se firent entendre de l'autre coter.

-Shuut les filles. Demande Rangiku.

-Alors le sexta je t'ai mis une bonne pâtée hein!  
>-Dans tes rêves Shinigami! Toi et ta tête d'ananas rouge je te prends quand tu veux!<br>-Hey, mais attends c'est sympa ici! Source chaude en plein air! Pas mal! Vous avez fais des frais toi et la princesse!  
>-Grrrr se met a grogner grimmjow. Pas du tout, c'était déjà la ont à juste fait des petit arrangement.<p>

_-Bon alors ils vont parler de choses plus intéressante oui! _  
><em>-Rukia Shuuut!<em>

-Alors Ichigo toi et la petite ?  
>-Qui ça?<br>-La bombe aux cheveux vert!  
>-Si Rukia t'entendais tu serai un homme mort! Et elle s'appelle Nel!<p>

_-T'inquiète pas Ichigo j'entends_

-Ouias bon! C'est ta copine? Car il serait temps! Tu pense pas?  
>-Mêle toi de tes affaire Renji!<br>-Nan mais attends regarde ont est tous enfin tu vois quoi...  
>-Kurosaki-kun si elle te plaît...<br>-Ishida! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Chad tu veut me dire quelque chose toi aussi?  
>-Chad impassible lui lève son pouce.<br>-Nel c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez! Moi je l'a vois toujours comme la petite gosse qui pleurait en me courant après.  
>-Ah ça c'est parce-que tu sais pas ce quelle fait comme job! Là c'est sur tu l'imaginera plus comme une gamine!<br>-De quoi tu parles Grimmjow?  
>-Je vais vous dire un truc, un soir je suis sortit avec Starrk boire un verre et ont la vu dans son bar. Et puis pas très habillée la nenette!<br>-Comment ça? Demande Ishida.  
>-Réfléchie quatre yeux! c'est une effeuilleuse! Elle fait du streap quoi! Et Pfiooouu et elle à du talent!<br>-Eh bien voilà Kurosaki,ton affaire et réglée. tu n'a plus qu'a foncer!  
>-Isagi-san pas toi! Je ne te pose pas de question en toi et Rangiku, et puis j'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un! Mais rien est sur alors j'attends sa réponse.<br>-Et on l'a connais cette charmante jeune fille?  
>-Je ne te dirais rien Renji! n'essaie même pas!<br>-Au fait ou sont les filles? Elles sont partit avant nous? Demande Chad  
>-Bah les connaissant quelque part en train de papoter chiffons. Lui réponds Renji.<p>

_-Hime tu es toute rouge! _  
><em>-C'est rien Chizuru c'est la vapeur...<em>  
><em>-Dites les filles il faudrait peut-être que l'ont fasse du bruit non? Genre ont arrive. <em>  
><em>-Pas faux Tatsuki. Lui répond Hallibelle.<em>

Toutes les filles firent leur fausse entrée puis se mirent a rirent.

-Ah les filles vous voilà! Ont se posait des question bon on se voient tout à l'heure dans la grande salle.

-Oui oui à plus Renji. Au fait Hime comment ils nous pas découvert notre reaitsu plus tôt? Demande Rukia  
>Ah c'est a cause de l'eau, elle le cache.<p>

Dans la grande salle.

-On se croirai vraiment dans un onsen! y'a même des Yukata pour après la classe!  
>-Ouais! Et la y'a une salle d'arcade! Donc le DDR (dance dance révolution) t'es prêt a te faire massacrer tête d'ananas?<br>-Quand tu veux le bleuté!

Les filles de leur coté sont dans la chambre de Orihime a discuter.

-Alors ont fait quoi? Demande Rangiku.  
>-Je veux savoir quelque chose Nel dit moi il sont venu te voir souvent? Demande Halli énervé.<br>-Starrk une fois avec Grimmjow, et il n'est pas revenu. Juste pour demander quelque chose à Peshe et boire un verre avec lui.  
>-Et mon Grimmy! je veux la vérité!<br>-Et bien, c'est un habitué... je te dirais le reste plus tard je ne peux pas...  
>-Dis moi!<br>-Bien mais il faut que je le dise que à toi.  
>-Les filles sortènt laissant seuls orihime et Nel.<br>-Bon alors la vérité Nel! (comme si de mon coté je pouvait me permettre de ne pas lui pardonner)  
>-Il est entrain d'organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Starrk!<br>-Comment ça? Tu veux dire que Starrk et Halli vont se marier!  
>-Oui et il voulait le dire ce soir, et si Grimmjow viens souvent me voir c'est pour que une collègue fasse un show pour Starrk.<br>-Okay merci Nel je garderai le secret.  
>Les deux filles sortent de la chambre.<p>

A table

-Ishida-kun c'est vraiment très bon ce que tu as fais pour ma part je rajoute un peu de wasabi mais sinon j'adore!  
>-Merci Inoue-san.<br>-Hum hum excusez moi tous j'ai une annonce a faire. Je voulais surtout remercier Hime-chan car tout cela ne serai jamais arrivé sans toi. Halli et moi allons nous marier!  
>-Whaaa bravo! Halli, Starrk je suis contente pour vous!<br>-Tous les félicitèrent.  
>-A la fin du repas pour le dessert Starrk sortit deux magnum de champagne pour fêter l'événement.<p>

-Tous se mirent a boire danser chanter, enfin en direction d'une bonne soirée.  
>-Je vais chercher d'autres bouteille au frais! déclara Orihime toute joyeuse<br>-Une fois dans la cuisine elle se retourna les bouteilles a la main et vit Ichigo qui l'avait suivi.  
>-Hime... je<br>-Pas maintenant Ichigo...Grimmjow est juste a coté. Laisse moi du temps s'il te plaît.  
>-Il voulut l'embrasser quand il sentit des gouttelettes lui éclabousser le visage. Il regarda Orihime, toucha son visage ses main était plein de sang. C'est alors qu'il le vit...<p>

Le sabre qui avait transpercée le corps de sa bien aimée.

-Hime? HIme! **HIMEEEEEEE!**

Fin du chapitre 3

Qui est cette personne qui a donner un coup de sabre a Hime?

Va telle survivre?

Et bien la suite au prochain chapitre...


	4. Le traitre

Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne sont a moi, mais a KUBO sensei.

Chapitre 4 Le traitre

-HIME!

Tous se précipitèrent en direction de Ichigo et de Orihime pour voir l'horrible spectacle.

Un espaça de la fraction d'Aizen avait transpercée le corps de Orihime.

-Ichigo emmené la par ici je vais commencer à lui donner les premiers soins. Lui ordonna Rukia.

-Yammy! comment est tu encore ici?! Demanda Grimmjow d'une voix menaçante tout en surveillant ce que faisait Rukia.

-Ah parce que tu crois vraiment que toi et ta princesse vous vous étiez débarrassé de moi? Quand j'ai appris ce que vois aviez fait a Aizen sama je n'ai attendu qu'une chose pouvoir me venger afin de vous tuer toi et elle!

-Ichigo à genoux par terre n'entendais plus rien la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le sang sur ses mains, le sang de celle qu'il aimait. Celle qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Une voix au loin se fit entendre

-PANTHERA! Grimmjow sauta sur Yammy comme jamais avec qu'une envie, le mettre en charpie.

Ichigo regarda derrière lui entendit la voix de Rukia puis sentit la gifle de Tatstuki qui le réveilla. D'un coup il frappa sur son torse avec son badge et fonça sur Yammy avec son Zangetsu.

La bataille faisait rage Quincy, Espadas et Shinigamis se battaient ensemble contre le même ennemi.

Yammy batta en retraite mais dit ses dernier mot avant de partir.

-La prochaine fois je reviendrai avec une armée! Puis il disparut.

-Ou suis-je? Il fait si noir ici…

Hime…

-Qui est là?

-Hime…

-Répondez?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas seule nous somme avec toi, depuis toujours et pour toujours…

-Ayamé, Tsubaki!

Rukia qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie de Orihime vit alors un grand halo de lumière sortir de sa poitrine, à présent elle flottait dans les air avec dans le ventre un trou qui la transperçait de part en part. elle rouvrit les yeux en se tenant debout. Elle était comme en transe.

-Hime?!

-Tout iras bien maintenant Rukia lui dit elle. Elle ouvrit un gargantua d'un geste de la main se dirigea vers Yammy et lui lança un cero sous les yeux de tous.

Yammy disparu en fumé sous le cero de Orihime.

D'un coup elle se réveilla , puis tomba Grimmy l'attrapa au vol tandis que le trou qu'elle avait dans le ventre se referma, puis s'endormie dans les bras de son Grimmy.

-Est ce quelque peut m'expliquer ce qu'il viens de ce passer? Cria Renji! Comment Une humaine peut devenir un espada l'espace de dix seconde détruire cette chose et redevenir la Hime que l'on connait tous?

-C'est pourtant évident! C'est son mec qu'il l'a rendu comme ça!

-Toi tu vas la fermer le shinigami t'en sais rien! en plus tu crois que je sais pas comment tu la regardes!

-Ca suffit! Cria Rangiku pour ce soir la fête est fini tout le monde rentre chez lui. Hime sera avec moi le reste chez vous!

Tous rentrèrent sauf Stark et Hallibel et était déjà chez eux sous le choc de cette soirée mais heureux de leur fiançailles.

**Cette nuit la fut la nuit ou tout bascula…**

Ichigo voulait voir Hime.

Grimmjow avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Hime se réveilla chez Rangiku qui se battait à coté avec Shuei sur une Histoire de moto.

-Non il en est pas question! Je ne veux pas que t'achète ce genre de truc dangereux!

-Alors je peux me battre contre des Hollows des Menos mais une motos c'est NIET!

-Oui je sais comment tu rou.. Hime tu est réveillée.

-Ummm oui mais c'est un peu flou.

-De quoi tu te souviens exactement? Lui demanda Hisagi.

-D'une nome douleur dans la poitrine du sang sur le visage de Ichigo, mon sang! Ichigo qui m'appelle… Et puis le noir, le froid je suis seule, mais ensuite mes Shushun Rikka qui m'appelle et me protègent.

- Et c'est tout?

- Oui désolé.

- il faut que l'on te dise quelque chose…

-Shuei non!

-je veux savoir! Racontez moi Hisagi-san.

Puis tous deux lui racontèrent ce qu'ils c'était passé ce soir au Château.

-Argh! les effet secondaires… j'avais pas pensée à çà!

-Les effet secondaires?! Tous deux en même temps

-Nan c'est bon je suis bien humaine pas de tracas de ce coté là. En fait je m'adapte a mon ennemi (bad Hime le retour) genre caméléon quoi!

-Et c'est nouveau çà. demande Rangiku inquiète.

-Bin depuis que j'ai détruis la balle magique de Aizen mes pouvoir seul ne suffisait pas, alors je l'ai utiliser et la détruite. Mais c'est juste en cas d'ultime recour comme ce soir. Uehara-san me l'avait dit mais j'avais oubliée…

-Okay… Bon puisque çà c'est régler il me reste du saké au frais qui en veut?

_Bip Bip_

-Attends Rangiku J'ai un SMS je doit y aller.

-Grimmjow qu'est ce que tu fait la?

-Tout seul j'emmerde sans Hime c'est mort, alors je suis venu boire un verre.

-Allé viens je t'invite, et comme je suis sympa je te met en V.I.P avec moi et je te fais un show.

Dans la salle V.I.P Grimmjow pouvait voir un show que Nel n'avait offert a personne.

Il avait envie d'elle, elle avait envie de lui tout les deux espadas pouvait se donner à corps perdu dans leur ébats sans avoir peur de lui briser les os.

Ichigo se décida enfin à sortir de chez lui pour voir Hime mais avant il voulait demander conseil a une amie conjointe. Il rentra dans le bar puis envoya un SMS.

-Un café s'il vous plait. Nel n'est pas Là?

-Si elle fait un show à un client.

Quelque minute plus tard Orihime arriva. Elle lui explique la situation, Ichigo se sentait déjà plus rassuré. Mais il y avait un autre sujet sur lequel il devait parler.

-Viens on sors prendre l'air Nel est occupée.

-Okay je te suis, attends je te rejoins je passe juste me laver les mains.

C'est a ce moment là quel entendu deux voix familières… Elle se retourna et vit Nel et Grimmjow nu l'un sur l'autre gémissant de plaisir. Elle se retourna les larmes coulant sur ses joues pour rejoindre Ichigo dehors.

-Hime qu'est qui se passe mais tu pleures?!

-Ichigo J'ai trompé Grimmjow, Il me trompe sommes nous quitte?

-Il te trompe?! Je vais lui casser la tête!

-Ichigo… J'ai compris maintenant et j'ai fait mon choix. Me promettra juste une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux Hime.

-Jamais tu ne feras souffrir?

-Jamais Hime, je t'aime trop pour çà.

Tout deux s'embrassèrent et partir main dans la mains en direction de la maison de Ichigo.

Six mois plus tard...

-Hime…Hime dépêche toi ont vas être en retard.  
>-Uhmm Oui je me lève… Tout çà c'est de ta faute Ichi t'a décider de me casser en deux hier ou quoi?!<br>-Je me rattrape pour tout les moment que je ne peux pas avoir avec toi.

Devant l'église

-Alors tout ce passe bien avec Grimmjow?  
>-Oui ça va mieux mais il est plutôt crevé c'est temps ci.. s'occuper du Hueco Mundo et du bar. Hey mais dis moi je vous est vu toi et Hisagi-san venir en moto…<br>-Bah j'ai finis par craquer...  
>-Ah les voilà…<p>

-VIVE LES MARIES! STARCK HALLI TOUS NOS VEOUX!

-Au fait je t'ai pas dis mais ni-sama à dis "oui" à Renji pour notre relation!  
>-Avec le temps Byakuya devient soft faut croire…<br>-Pour fêter ça je connais un super bar!  
>-NEL!<p>

Dix ans plus tard…

-Mais arrête de stresser Kurosaki! tu est médecin toi même alors tu sais comment çà se passe la dedans!  
>-C'est pas le problème Ishida, c'est ma femme qui est là!<br>-Ecoute Kurosaki Hime elle est solide, okay!  
>-Je sais, mais imagine que ce soit Nel las dedans?!<br>-J'aurais déjà péter les murs!  
>-T'inquiète pas fiston tous vas bien se passer.<p>

Docteur Kurosaki  
>-Oui…<br>Toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes papa de deux magnifique jumeaux, vous pouvez voir votre femme maintenant mais ne la fatiguer pas trop.  
>Chérie, je te présente ton fils et ta fille.<br>-Sora et Tsuki Bienvenue…

FIN 

Voilà cette fois ci c'est finis, c'est bon elle a fait son choix! Pour la fin je sais pas trop... S vous avez des idées faites le moi savoir.


End file.
